


《如果李希侃》（01-02）

by tzizajuly



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M, 毕侃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzizajuly/pseuds/tzizajuly
Summary: 高中生恋爱故事





	《如果李希侃》（01-02）

01  
毕雯珺和李希侃说他下午才过来，李希侃说好。李希侃又说，上午去游泳，耳朵里面进水了。  
对方不出意外地挤兑他，回了一段语音，讲李希侃你怎么那么笨哪，你怕不是脑子进水。  
李希侃很想放下手上的书，端起微信来和毕雯珺大战三百回合，直到人设崩塌。奈何下午补课，一边耳朵进水又不舒服的。李希侃歪着脑袋一路从家挪到学校，听课也只能歪着。今天补语文，班主任的课，又说班主任看李希侃不爽已经不止一两年，这会儿这小子梗着脖子眯着眼睛，还是坐在最后一排，明摆着不把老师放在眼里嘛。  
于是李希侃就被提溜出去罚站了。人到高三，身不由己，罚站也不能开小差，练习册摆窗台上听讲。窗台边正好是余明君和罗正的位置，两个人都是李希侃的朋友。余明君这个人天生有一种技能，就是和老师混的很好，虽然成绩烂的和李希侃一边，但是老师见他都笑眯眯的。罗正则是鬼见愁，人看起来特别认真，眼神里闪烁着对知识的渴望，其实思绪早已飞离地球。

班主任转身写板书的功夫，余明君凑到罗正耳边说了句什么，罗正就趴下去在笔记本上写了一些东西，然后把笔记本竖起来。那边李希侃撑着下巴在笔记上画猪仔，忽然听见罗正小声呼哨，他凑过去，看到竖起来的那页纸上写着，放学去打球。  
李希侃露出一个不行的表情，余明君疑惑脸。班主任又转回来，三个人立马低头，找到时机李希侃向另外两个人投递唇语：毕雯珺。  
果不其然那俩人露出整齐的嫌弃表情，李希侃只当看不见，把视线扳上去定格在黑板上。

李希侃对学习这件事，抱有轻视但不蔑视的端正心态，这多少是出于毕雯珺对他的影响。  
两人一个高中，毕雯珺先他一年毕业，也就是李希侃高二的暑假，高考的偏风正追着他的屁股开始敲打的时候，毕雯珺已经是个自由人了。李希侃暑假里也上一些补课学校，会发试卷，每周都发一堆，各个学科，下周返课又有新的。李希侃叫苦不迭，毕雯珺就放下手里新买的switch，拿起笔刷刷帮他写。一边写还要批判，填鸭式复习不可取，做卷子也要挑值得做的，一边从卷子里圈出来他觉得不错的题空下来给李希侃写，剩下的都自己包圆了。  
李希侃很感动，感动的时候还要质疑一下，说你不会把简单地都留给我了吧，到时候考不上大学是不是赖你？  
毕雯珺斜他一眼，说你想得美，我这是帮你合理减负。真到开学的时候，我不在，你等着做题做到哭吧。  
那你去年是怎么学的？李希侃提出学渣的质疑。  
我怎么学的，你不知道吗，忙着打球去了吧。李希侃你心里真是一点儿都没有我。  
毕雯珺你这个人怎么顺杆爬，太不成熟了，替你丢人。

可毕雯珺一点儿不觉得丢人，他揽过李希侃的肩膀，后者猴在床边上，挤在床头和书桌的直角之间写作业，大半张桌子都让给毕雯珺了。  
毕雯珺说，我告诉你一个办法，那就是不学，你懂吗，学无止境，因为不如不学。  
我隐约觉得你在坑我。聪明人李希侃拒绝上当。  
哎，你听我说完。毕雯珺拍拍他接着说，高考前三个月，我把当初整理的笔记都给你，你全看一遍，就会了，好使，一般人我不借给他。  
你知道吗，李希侃戳戳他胳膊说，你现在听起来就是一个江湖骗子，坑爹网游里那种，站在新手村门口，手上拿着一张破纸，说这是直升99级武功秘籍，我就是被命运选中的少年，现在充值2999即可一步登天。  
毕雯珺：听起来难道没有诱惑力吗？  
李希侃：我没钱。  
毕雯珺说咱们什么关系，怎么能拿你的钱，来吧，叫声哥哥，武功秘籍就归你。

李希侃挣脱一点毕雯珺的怀抱，侧过来打量某个得意忘形的人。  
平时叫得少吗，这会儿弄这个玩。  
叫不叫吧。毕雯珺收紧手上的力气，李希侃就烦他这个，平时看起来特别正经礼貌的一个人，一句不多说，一步不多跨，私底下偏偏什么都要，还不择手段。  
当初和毕雯珺在一起，李希侃算起来七七八八也有被骗的成份，而且毕雯珺还是先骗了邓烺怡，再通过邓烺怡来骗李希侃。半年之后李希侃才恍惚过来，跑去质问。毕雯珺只是弯起猫嘴笑，说邓烺怡看起来最好骗。  
李希侃气绝，可恨的是他还偏偏吃这套。  
于是败下阵来，李希侃低下头不看人家，却舔舔嘴巴，喊一声雯珺哥哥。

嗯。毕雯珺揉揉他的乱毛，叫他转过来。轮到他乖的时候李希侃是真的很乖，知道毕雯珺要亲他，配合着下巴抬起来。这个吻不深不浅，但多于一个奖励的激烈。  
李希侃也没多期望什么，唇齿分离，互相望着。毕雯珺捏捏他的耳朵，那里挂着一条细细的耳链。  
平时你就戴这个出门？  
哪敢啊，老吴，就我们班主任，太凶残了。李希侃扭扭脖子。  
毕雯珺被他逗笑，然后夸他戴耳链好看，就是头发颜色不搭。  
等毕业去染了吧，黑色不适合你，阴沉沉的。  
是吧，我也觉得像我这样活泼的靓仔得搞一个帅气十足的颜色。李希侃乐呵起来，他桌上柜的柜门是镜面的，毕雯珺一提染头发，他就忍不住去照。  
毕雯珺心想得多自恋的人才好意思说自己是靓仔。  
李希侃那边已经开始喋喋不休，说我是染个褐色，还是奶奶灰呢，现在好像还流行灰中带点绿。  
毕雯珺附和着点头，绿的好，日子过的去。  
李希侃哦了一声，然后才反应过来，扑过来试图殴打毕雯珺，嚷嚷你才绿呢，我明天就让你过的去。  
毕雯珺坐着，李希侃这么闹腾，椅子发出危险的咯吱声。毕雯珺怕摔了李希侃，只能把对方往床上推，好不着李希侃拽着他的帽绳，直接给他一起拉过去了。  
李希侃前一秒咚地砸床上，毕雯珺就压到他身上了，腹背受敌，硬是一口气没上去，咳嗽起来。那边毕雯珺也不好受，自己松绑帽绳，感觉差点被勒死。  
李希侃居然还又踹他两下，毕雯珺伸长腿夹住李希侃的下半身，胳膊也压上去，李希侃动弹不得。  
还踹呢，差点儿你就永远失去了绿你男朋友的机会。  
李希侃脸埋在他肩膀，声音闷闷的，说这种机会一点儿也不值得珍惜。

两人都安静下来，毕雯珺侧过一点，改成抱着对方。李希侃也伸过去环着他的背，手上一下一下划拉着毕雯珺瘦削的蝶骨。过会儿毕雯珺问他，想什么呢，李希侃也不说话。  
毕雯珺看了眼腕上的手表，又陪李希侃躺了一会儿，等他以为李希侃已经睡着的时候，突然听到对方问，你大学那个地方，过来远吗？  
不远。毕雯珺说，从学校到车站二十分钟，高铁过来也就两小时，我周六早上来，能陪你到周日晚上。要是周五没有课，还能早一晚。  
你打算每周都来？  
尽量吧。  
不回家吗？  
家太远了，再说，也没有你这儿好玩。  
……这话说的，我要考虑收你点房租了。

李希侃现在住的房子是家里给他租在学校边上的，平时就李希侃一个人住，偶尔姐姐妈妈过来看看他，很自由。刚上高中时候，余明君他们还时不时来留宿，打打游戏什么的，后来毕雯珺鸠占鹊巢，成为了第二个常驻人口，那几个人也慢慢不来了。

不过，也要看你了。如果你不高兴，我也不好意思打扰你的。毕雯珺看李希侃有点低落，就想逗他。  
这说的是人话吗。李希侃腾地直起来，说，哪次不是我哄不上你，生气起来就不理人，眼神能冻死人，什么时候轮到你惹我了，还不是上午吵架，下午就好了，你自己想想吧毕雯珺。  
李希侃一着急就话多，还特别有逻辑，毕雯珺从第一次和李希侃吵架就发现了，觉得这人有辩论的天赋，是个稀世奇才，可惜是个三五不着调的性格，大约只能去讲相声了。  
说着玩儿呢，希侃。毕雯珺也坐起来，晃着李希侃的胳膊，问他，你要不要吃西瓜，我来的时候买了，现在差不多冰好了，没有籽的。  
李希侃很懒，问他吃不吃西瓜，一定是不吃的，但是没有籽切好的，就爱吃。

毕雯珺拉他起来，说我去帮你切好，你过来帮我找找刀放哪儿去了。  
还是你上次来去超市买的刀，我没开伙，估计还在袋子里面。李希侃穿上拖鞋，钻过毕雯珺身边先往厨房去了。  
白羊座李希侃，不记仇，特好哄。

tbc

02  
如果李希侃能够明白，毕雯珺对他的喜爱并不是一时冲动，而是早有预谋，也许他就能从最初察言观色中体悟的那些别扭中感受到一丝危机，从而早早避免这场人生的越轨。  
那么他就不会在高中二年级的那个春天的夜晚，捧着随手从书店买回的一本无聊情感小说，因为白天毕雯珺的告白而感到字字锥心，振聋发聩地满耳朵都是自己的心跳声。  
他有了防备，就不会为下午篮球场上交谈时毕雯珺落下的那滴眼泪而心软，也不会将毕雯珺说的，想和你一起，那么放在心上。这样他就不会辗转反侧，不会夜不能寐，不会第二天顶着巨大黑眼圈起床，在打开门看到毕雯珺的时候喊出巨大的卧槽。  
毕雯珺就不会慌忙捂住他的嘴巴，怕他把隔壁吵醒，顺便把他推进屋里关上门。毕雯珺就不会有机会第二次逼问他的心意，那样子弯下腰，撑着膝盖，脆弱地仰视着李希侃的眼睛。  
他说我只想知道希侃是怎么想的。李希侃看着他，知道他只要自己说是。  
毕雯珺是跑过来的，李希侃能感到他身上散发的热乎气儿，客厅里没有开热空调，李希侃有点冷，毕雯珺是温暖的。李希侃看着毕雯珺因为奔跑而散成中分的刘海，伸出戴了戒指的那只手拨了拨，说你还是这样好看得多。  
毕雯珺拽住他的手，就像昨天下午一样，只不过不再是压迫着，而是自下而上地去靠近李希侃的脸，甚至在嘴唇碰到嘴唇前确认了李希侃未在退缩的眼神。李希侃感觉到下唇被轻轻沾了一下，然后才整个覆上了，毕雯珺甚至吮吸着单薄的唇瓣，直到李希侃愿意张开嘴巴。  
这太小心翼翼了，甚至有点傻逼。李希侃内心os，他还穿着校服，一只手尴尬地举着，书包很沉地压着他的肩膀。他甚至有点开始怀念昨天肆无忌惮像是突然疯了的毕雯珺，用力按着他的脑袋把他压在球场边的护栏网上。李希侃当时吓得要爆粗口，硬是被堵了回去，他瞪大眼睛，看着毕雯珺身后不远处仿佛受到李希侃十倍惊吓，捂着嘴巴的邓烺怡，还有一边拽着邓烺怡就要跑的余明君。  
都什么事儿啊。李希侃心里呐喊，此刻的毕雯珺却松开他的手，转而抱住他，两个人贴近了，李希侃终于如愿以偿获得了毕雯珺散发的温暖，同时对方胸口袋里一个什么圆圆的东西硌着他。  
哦，是悠悠球。毕雯珺是一个把悠悠球装在心口的男人，多么的匪夷所思啊。

李希侃后来和毕雯珺相处多了，也学会了许多套路。或者，不如说是能够后知后觉毕雯珺的一些曾经的套路，但是套路本人不可能再被套路一遍，李希侃的套路就没了用武之地。  
毕雯珺立于不败之地。  
那天早上，李希侃成功被毕氏套路魔怔，甚至买早饭的时候也给毕雯珺买了一只煎饼果子。走到早点摊，毕雯珺问李希侃你吃什么，李希侃说煎饼果子加根肠，毕雯珺转头就和老板说那我要一样的。  
李希侃梗住，大庭广众的，为了扳回一点面子，承包了当日的早饭钱。

毕雯珺没有纠缠他，这是最可怕的。  
那天之后李希侃害怕的，毕雯珺天天上门蹲他点的故事并没有发生，李希侃仔细想想，这样不符合毕雯珺的冷酷人设。甚至毕雯珺去主动找李希侃的朋友们道歉，请他们吃汉堡王。李希侃收到短信推开汉堡王的大门，一抬眼看到毕雯珺在给邓烺怡讲英语题。旁边团团围绕着其他四个人。  
你们……李希侃一时不知道说啥好，顿了顿指着毕雯珺说，你堂堂一个快高考的人，这样合适吗？  
毕雯珺很大方地笑了笑，就好像他一点儿也没有求李希侃而不得，依然是个热心负责又有些距离感的学长，说没事儿啊，我请大家吃饭，邓烺怡有问题问我，这不顺便吗，要不了多少时间。  
李希侃背过身就给黄明昊发消息，叫他管管毕雯珺。黄明昊秒回，省省吧哥，朱正廷都三不管，我怎么敢。  
再转过来，邓烺怡反而可怜巴巴地，说希侃我要是这次再挂科英语老师就要……  
李希侃叹气，甩甩手说罢了，成全你们。  
余明君还要插他一刀，说希侃你语文好差，成全是这么用的吗，要不要毕学长也给你补习一下。  
如果说对邓烺怡，李希侃还可以怎样都好，那对余明君这个大家欺则毫不心慈手软，直接大打出手，将余明君推出椅子，自己霸占，坐在了毕雯珺旁边。  
七个人挤一张四人桌，多余的椅子也没有了。余明君去给李希侃买了可乐，回来只能委委屈屈地往李希侃腿上坐。两个人还打打闹闹的，李希侃的胳膊肘就时不时戳到毕雯珺。毕雯珺也不烦他，耐心仔细地给邓烺怡说完题，就和他们聊天，偶尔还要挽救一下差点儿被李希侃大幅度挥舞的手臂碰掉的可乐杯子。  
过一会儿好像是毕雯珺安利了一个特别好玩的手游，大家都下载了玩得入迷。李希侃手机快没电了，就没拿出来，他抱着余明君看余明君玩，还要在旁边充当狗头军师，指挥余明君这这那那的。毕雯珺从他后面凑过来看，也出谋划策。李希侃有点累，颠了一下余明君玩，毕雯珺伸手过去戳屏幕的时候就顺手扳了下他的肩膀。李希侃带着余明君的重量靠在毕雯珺身上，心里开始嗵嗵跳，他有点害怕，担心自己的心跳吓到余明君，就不得不暴露了什么。  
余明君站起来的时候，毕雯珺捏了一下李希侃的腰，不动声色，但是怪使劲儿的，足够让李希侃整个人都僵硬了。

那天晚上毕雯珺送李希侃回家。大家都心照不宣，和这两人挥手作别。毕雯珺把他送到小区门口，甚至没有跟进去。就在路灯下面抱抱他，额头碰碰他的额头。毕雯珺说，没关系，小侃，我可以等。

可能就是这句话让李希侃莫名对毕雯珺的所有放下了心。  
如果李希侃没有这么掉以轻心，就不会在两个月不到的时间里迅速地被毕雯珺追到手，还被上了本垒。毕雯珺是很有计划性的，这个计划的目标就是让李希侃开口说喜欢你。这三个字就像毕雯珺的保险栓，李希侃不小心打开了，就不得不看到真实的毕雯珺。所以要怪就怪李希侃太天真。

日久生情是可能发生的，尤其对方是毕雯珺的时候。接受毕雯珺的难度很多时候在于要去接受这个人为什么会喜欢上自己。李希侃想破头，他不是妄自菲薄，只是他和毕雯珺太不同了。他站在走廊上晒着太阳发愣，吸着柠檬茶，操场上有零零散散的高三学生在苦闷的冲刺阶段抽出点时间运动一下，免得出师未捷先抑郁了。李希侃看到毕雯珺，和另外几个同学在打羽毛球。毕雯珺转羽毛球拍耍帅的时候是真的很帅，意外的是球也打得很好。  
过一会儿，毕雯珺抬头的时候也看见他了，可能就是有这种缘分。毕雯珺远远地朝他挥挥拍子，李希侃也摇摇手。他抬头看太阳，是个难得一见的晴朗日子。李希侃的心情也有一点点开朗，更让他开朗的是看见毕雯珺放下球拍往教学楼这边走。李希侃数了一分钟，果然毕雯珺的声音就从后面出现了，喊他的名字，李希侃。  
下午没课吗？毕雯珺站到他旁边来。  
自习，没意思，大家都在睡觉。  
你胆子挺大，不怕班主任查班。  
班主任讨厌我。李希侃眯着眼睛笑了下，像只小动物，还要补充一句，我也讨厌他。  
喔。毕雯珺像是听到什么了不起的故事一样点着头。

无论李希侃在说什么没营养的，毕雯珺都会认真听，这样的日子持续到李希侃落入毕雯珺铺开的网的那一刻。毕雯珺并不追究学生和老师闹不愉快这种事情是多么幼稚，也不会在李希侃得意忘形手舞足蹈的时候打压他。毕雯珺永远是安静的，沉稳的，但他的存在却让李希侃觉得无法安定。就好像毕雯珺对他的喜欢能通过空气传导过来，那些激烈的情感像海豚一样在他的血管里跳跃。  
李希侃觉得，这样不行。  
但还能如何是好，李希侃不知道，他一个冲动就了解了自己。他说毕雯珺，我大概也喜欢你。  
毕雯珺逐渐勾起一个缓慢，优雅，但似乎和往常不太一样的笑容。他轻轻牵起李希侃的手，说，真是太好了。  
李希侃没太懂他的意思，但是当晚毕雯珺就给了他警告，如果李希侃没有那么的天真。  
没有如果。  
毕雯珺把他送到门口，李希侃甚至在拧开门之后邀请他进去坐坐。毕雯珺摇摇头，但是捧住他的脸亲吻他。李希侃被抱的很紧，他想不到毕雯珺这么瘦的人为什么有那么多力气。毕雯珺亲吻他，抚摸他，手指摸进他的短袖里去，从他的肩一路摸索，又从腰那里揉搓出去。  
李希侃有反应了，他忍不住喘，毕雯珺却放开他，亲亲他的鼻尖。  
早点休息，晚安。毕雯珺低着声音和他道别。

那之后，李希侃和毕雯珺保持着不咸不淡的关系，甚至比起那个晚上之前还要更冷淡一些。  
普通的交流和微信还是持续着，就这么过了一周。李希侃突发奇想，给毕雯珺打了个电话。  
电话里李希侃吞吞吐吐的，好在毕雯珺很懂他。李希侃听得出毕雯珺很累，不过还是和他开很多玩笑，说些有的没的。等到能说的都说完了，两个人尴尬地沉默着，李希侃用力思索还有什么话题可聊。  
小侃，不要勉强自己。毕雯珺突然说。  
什么呀，你这个人说话怪怪的。李希侃开始打太极，他听到电话那边翻书的声音。  
毕雯珺依然用那种惯常的，安慰人的语气说，我知道你在想什么，但是，我还有两个礼拜就要高考了。

李希侃恍然大悟，其实毕雯珺一直是很忙的。  
如果他没有开始为先前自己的幼稚感到愧疚，由此坐立难安，非要去看毕雯珺一眼不可。就不会在那个五月的深夜跑到毕雯珺家里去，让人家有机可趁。  
这一切都要怪李希侃自己。

tbc


End file.
